Under this SBIR Phase I contract, the Contractor responds to Research Topic 127, "Improving Measures of Addiction Risk." The Contractor shall develop a practical instrument for detecting youths at elevated risk for substance use disorder (SUD). Phase I will focus on development of a computer adaptive test (CAT) version of the transmissible liability index (TLI) research tool, programming, Web design and simulation analyses.